Reincarnation Materia!
by Vexarian
Summary: At night Ranma has been having bizarre and realistic dreams, he dreams of an incredible warrior, with wildly blonde hair, wielding an enormous sword. During the day Ranma has become detached, taunts no longer effect him. Something has changed...
1. Chapter 1

**Reincarnation Materia?!**

Arrogantly Presented by Vex The Warlord

- -

The screen focused in on a tall man, about seven feet in height, his features were angular, his hair jet black and spiked away, disobedient of gravity. His eyes were a bloody red color, at least that's what the all-encompassing glow emitting from where his eyes would be was, and his ears were sharply pointed. From the neck down he was encased in an ebony black armor, with silver lines jagged around in mirrors to each side, the armor seemed to have no seam.

He smirked revealing his set of fangs, and started to speak in a bizarrely echoing voice, "Well now, do you like my Avatar? I think it suits me, I especially like how it's got more destructive power then three avatars smashed together." He smirked, the glow in his eyes seeming to flare.

"Anyway, let's get down to the gratuitous list of jackasses who helped me make this fan fiction possible." He said, pulling a scroll, seemingly out of nowhere with his clawed gauntlet of a hand, he pitched a simple throwing motion, causing the scroll to unravel, and trail on the floor, and out into the corridor, and off screen and out of sight.

"Sit tight, this may take a while." He sighed as he started to read off the scroll, "Thanks to Rumiko Takahashi for creating Ranma ½ and not giving me permission to write this story, but you don't need to because I ain't making any god damn cash off it. Thanks to Ryo-Wolf for completely destroying all of my stupidly fanon beliefs that had absolutely no basis in the Manga. Thanks to Materia-Blade for writing crap that's supposedly good but I still haven't read. Thanks to Xero Reflux Strike for being a dumb ass I can count on to help refine ideas into something worth half a spit. Thanks to JSB for the same reason." He stopped for a moment before continuing on.

"Thanks to Campin' Carl for no reason readily apparent, thanks to Krimzonrayne for writing mindfucky psychobabble that has absolutely nothing to do with the series she's actually writing about." The screen fades to black, and fades back in, the room now filled with paper and Vexarian nearing the end up the damnable scroll.

"Thanks to the Pizza Boy from the thirteenth, whom actually arrived five minutes early, but I forgot to put my clock back to the normal time so I thought he was two hours and seventeen minutes late." He said and pulled out a severed hand, staring at it for a second before tossing it over his shoulder.

"Now that that is over, let's feel a bit better about all that shit I had'ta say" He smirked evilly and his hands ignited in flames, which rapidly formed streams of fire, burning everything in the room.

"Anyway, on with the show!" He smirked as everything disappeared with the screen darkening from the smoke, and refocusing on another part of the universe, another part, of the world, a string of islands, and one of the largest cities on the planet, the province, of Nerima.

- -

_He dreamt... He dreamt of a childhood, his own... Yet not. He was...He didn't know... No. Where? Nibelheim, that... That was where, where he had lived, but, but that can't be right... Can it? He, he was born there... Or... Was he? He couldn't, he couldn't recall... He remembered, looking into a mirror, just six years old. His face, it... Wasn't his, but, but it was, it had to be. He could remember that spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes. But, it wasn't right somehow, his hair was supposed to be black, and in a braided ponytail, his eyes were supposed to be a stormy blue._

_In the mirror a young girl approached behind him, putting her arm around his shoulder, he looked over at her face, and she looked back with a smile. She opened her mouth to talk, but he could only hear bits and pieces, "... I've ... wait... all day f.. you ..., are ... even listening .. me ...?" He felt himself nod and return her happy smile._

_The girl grabbed his hand and started to pull him along, out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out the door, outside into a village. There was a fountain right in the center, with homes all around. People were all around, all looking friendly._

_He could barely see as a blinding whiteness set in, and the next thing he knew he was sitting with the girl, they were playing and laughing. It was a fond child's memory, but... It was all wrong... Wasn't it?_

_The girl got up with a smile on her face, and looked at him with a glint in her eye, confusing him. She tapped him on the nose and ran away with a cry, "Tag! Your it!" She said gleefully._

_He stared in confusion for a moment before smiling and getting up chasing after his friend. She weaved and bobbed around people as he followed, all the while laughing._

_The long haired girl climbed up some barrels and leapt down quickly, the boy climbed to the top and lost his balance, falling onto a cardboard box, which softened his fall. He got up and squinted to see his young playmate, spotting her running and sprinted off after her, he saw her run around some houses and immediately stopped. He caught a glimpse of her by the alleys, and quickly ran on the other side of the houses._

_He kept catching glimpses of her and ran down the alley, to try to cut her off._

_She squealed and ran the other way, into some grass, but he already gained too much on her, he leapt and caught her, tackling them both to the ground, rolling down the hill for a moment before rolling off each other onto their backs, both panting and laughing._

_They slowly calmed down as they starred at the clouds going by, ever so slowly as they crawled across the sky._

_The girl's voice rang out suddenly, yet silently. The boy turned his head over to look at her, matching her eyes. They matched their eyes for a few moments until she pulled herself up onto her hands, and he did the same. "Will we always be together?" She asked as she stared at the sky. The question hung in the air for a few moments before looking at the boy._

_He nodded and she smiled, and held out her right hand, her pinky extended, "Pinky promise?" She asked, he smiled and entwined his pinky finger with hers and they shook on it._

_The world started to brighten, it began to turn white as the details smeared together, and a ringing sound started to encompass everything, but above all of that, one word, one single word rang out._

"_Promise."_

_The word kept repeating, as the world unraveled around him. It sounded so much like his voice, but... It wasn't... Nothing of this was right, he couldn't remember this, it didn't happen! Yet he could! It did! It couldn't be right! It was all wrong!_

_Wasn't it?_

He blinked his eyes open as he felt himself soaring through the air... And upside down. He quickly twisted around in midair and stealing a view of below as he did, landing gracefully on a large rock, one of many that formed the rim of a Koi pond. Across from him landed a stout man, wearing a somewhat dirty Martial Arts Gi, with a pair of spectacles across his nose, and a bandanna tied around the top of his head to hide his baldness.

"Well Ranma, let's see if you can hold your own!" Genma shouted out and leapt over at his son. He stretched his fist out in a punch, as Ranma lept over to meet his father in mid air, with a kick to counter Genma's attack.

Genma caught Ranma's leg, and in turn his fist was caught. They grappled for a few moments in mid air before they twisted away from each other, jumping away and landing on the rim for a mere moment, before once more leaping toward each other.

Genma's attack was once more caught by Ranma, yet he took a hit in the gut, forcing a gag out of him. He looked at his son's face, expecting a cocky grin, yet... There was absolutely nothing, his eyes were half closed, looking bored and tired. His face betrayed nothing. It was unsettling to say the least.

Genma and Ranma fell backwards away from each other, Ranma grabbing a stone performing a hand stand before pushing off into the air with the same arm. Genma on the other hand had landed awkwardly on his foot, waving his hand for a moment to regain his balance he looked toward his son. Feeling a shiver down his spine as he saw the cold expression, and crossing his arms to brace the impact from the powerful jump kick.

Genma grunted and pushed away his arms, trying to force his son and student off of him. He received a shock as Ranma pulled an insane maneuver, he grabbed his father's forearm and twisted his body around, supported entirely by his opponent. His calve impacted the back of his father's head as he released his arm.

Ranma landed on the rocky rim, now unoccupied, and looked in on the large panda, floating face down in the pond, the Koi all gathered near the sides.

After a moment Genma heaved himself up and twisted around, grabbing the leg coming at his head with both of his claws. He let out a growf and pulled Ranma off balance, trying to change him into his curse given form as well.

Ranma slid into the water, transforming into a short, busty, redheaded girl.

"Breakfast is ready." A sweet voice called out, calling both Genma and Ranma's attention. Kasumi was looking over at them from the house.

Ranma got up and stepped out of the Koi pond, letting some of the water drip off her body before pulling her shirt off to wring it out. She pulled her now almost dry shirt back on and joined the Tendo sisters, her mother, and the Tendo patriarch at the table. Kasumi handed him a pre-heated kettle with her usual smile, the aqua-transsexual nodded as she transformed back to her proper gender, then passed the kettle over to his panda-formed father, looking at his son slightly fearful.

Ranma took his food and started eating quietly, ignoring the odd look from Genma. Any questions asked of him were simply answered with a somber nod, or a shake of his head. After slowly eating his breakfast, he accepted the offered Bento from Kasumi, and walked off to school with Nabiki and Kasumi.

Ranma walked slowly, his head down and lost in his thoughts to the point where he didn't even notice the mallet coming from Akane, until... Slink, it split in half with a tiny flash of light, seemingly of it's own accord and slipped around either side of Ranma completely unnoticed.

Akane stared at the two halves of what had been a fairly useful weapon, and looked over at Ranma, still slowly walking, ignorant to the world around him. She mentally decided that something had happened, and she'd have to talk to Nabiki about it later.

She followed behind Ranma the rest of the trip to Furinkan, carefully watching him, trying to figure out what was wrong. Unknown to her, Ranma was thinking much the same. He was obsessed over the dream, but mostly, obsessed over the girl within it.

He stopped at the gate to Furinkan High School and looked around, almost seeming bored as he stopped his wondering.

"I attack!" Kuno cried out as he charged his usual adversary with his bokken, assured of his victory as always, and as always, he was incredibly, incredibly deluded of his own abilities. Unfortunately, as he started his first swing at Ranma, something within the status quo changed, and everyone felt it.

Ranma reached out and snatched the bokken out of the kendoist's hands with blazing speed, even for him. He grasped it with both hands, as if it were much larger, but wielded it with the brutal efficiency of a trained Soldier. He slammed it into Kuno's side with a powerful slice, the force of which threw Tatewaki to the side, stumbling to regain his balance. Unfortunately this Ranma would not allow him such a luxury, and immediately was on top of him yet again, thrusting the boken so fast at Kuno's head that only the momentum of his fall saved him from it.

Kuno looked up from his position, only to find the bokken jabbed just under his chin, he starred up at his foe, the same icy blue look in his eyes as when the fight had begun. It was truly terrifying.

"R-Ranma..." Akane stuttered out, in fear at the brutal display. That thrust could have easily skewered Kuno's skull if it had been a fraction of a second sooner.

Ranma blinked, he dropped the bokken on top of Kuno and clutched his head while screwing his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. An enormous headache rolled across his mind, after a moment it resided, and he turned from the still shocked upperclassmen and entered the school as if nothing had happened.

Several floors up, Daisuke and Hiroshi stood near the windows and looked at each other, unsure whether or not to be impressed, or frightened at the recent display.

"Do you think Ranma's gotten into another magic potion or something?" Daisuke asked.

Hiroshi replied with, "Maybe he's been replaced by some kind of imposter ghost?!"

"Maybe one of his enemies drowned him at Jusenkyo and is walking around in his body?!" Daisuke said in shock.

"Or maybe it's an alien trying to take over the world with his body?!" Hiroshi bemoaned with his hands clasped over his ears.

"What?" Said a familiar voice behind them. Causing them to leap upwards and cling to the ceiling.

"Ranma?!" They shouted in duality before dropping to the ground and groveling. "Don't kill us your evil alien lordship! We'll be humble servants!"

Ranma scratched the back of his head, near his pigtail while a bead of sweat manifested on his forehead. He sighed, ignored the two and sat down, proceeding to get lost in his thoughts once more.

Akane looked into the room, quickly surveying the room, looking for Ranma. She quickly saw him sitting in his desk, staring blankly at the wood. Hiroshi and Daisuke were still groveling on the floor, but she didn't notice them... Nor did anyone else really...

Ukyo walked past Akane with a light smile on her face, she looked toward Ranma and her smile brightened. She quickly made her way back in the classroom, but instead of going to her desk, she stopped by Ranma first. Who, in turn, noticed her immediately and turned his head to look her in the eyes.

"Hey Ranchan..." Ukyo said with a smile, some very light pink adorning her cheeks, for reasons unknown to anyone she was acting fairly shy.

"...Ucchan" Ranma replied softly, and watched her sit down in her desk before closing his eyes and beginning to breathe slowly and calmly.

Akane looked back and forth between the two, unsure how to feel at the moment. Each and every part of herself was confused. She was being divided into warring sides, "I've got to find Nabiki..." Akane whispered, absolutely sure that something bizarre had happened... Again...

She took a gulp and walked over to her desk, sitting beside Ranma, and keeping her sight on him, through the corners of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Arrogantly presented by Vex The Warlord

- -

The screen focuses on Vex once more, who is holding his back against an enormous, square metal door. Behind which roars, slams and crashes were emanating. It opens slightly before slamming closed again by the avatar with a heavy shove.

He grips the door tightly and keeps forcing it closed.

"Yo! Boss! Second chapter!" A slightly bizarre sounding voice sounds from behind the current point of observation.

"This is so not the right time you idiot!" He yells as an incredible roar shrieks out from behind the gigantic gate, and tries to open it once more before being forced back. The black armored man groans and digs his heels into the floor to keep the door closed.

"Come on boss! Where's your sense of fun?!" The weird voice responds, sounding slightly insane.

"Trapped behind the god damn gate!" He shouts and forces the gate closed once more with a mighty thud.

"We gotta wrap it up! We need a teaser for the chapter!" The weird voice whines.

Vex growls with his eyes flaring. "Here's a fucking teaser for you! If you don't help me keep this thing locked up! I'm going to throw you in with it!" He snarls, his left hand light up in flames and he hurls a fireball at the screen, blacking it out.

"Oh! And by the way, you readers, the first chapter got re-done!"

- -

The door to the classroom opened up, and a middle aged man walked in. He was short, balding, and wore a set of glasses over his eyes. He walked straight over to the desk, putting the book he was carrying down onto its surface.

"Okay class, today we will be covering two handed swords that were made across Europe and Asia. Does anyone here know what a Zweihänder is?" He asked, his voice somewhat heavy, and tired.

"It's a long sword, designed for two hands, being one point eight meters long, it's blade being roughly one point two to one point five meters of that. It's an incredibly light sword being roughly two to three point two kilograms in weight. The forte is blunted so it is possible to wield it, effectively reducing the length of the hilt. The cross guard measures up to thirty five centimeters across." Ranma said, just loudly enough to be heard.

The teacher blinked once, then twice, "That... Is correct." he said slowly and carefully. "Claymore?"

"Somewhat smaller than most two handed swords, its distinctive cross guard sloops downward toward the point of the blade. It's measured one hundred and forty centimeters in length, with a one hundred and seven centimeter blade, and a weight of roughly two point five kilograms." Ranma answered.

"What about the history behind them?" The teacher asked nervously, which Ranma stayed silent upon.

"Well, urm, I'll get on with it." The teacher stumbled over his own thoughts and words. He began to elaborate upon the histories of the Zweihänder, then the Claymore, followed by many other enormous swords. Ranma quipped in with some information occasionally, especially when they covered the Zanbato and similar swords.

"Ranma seems... Smarter..." Sayuri whispered to Yuka as she leaned out of her desk.

"Or he could just know a lot about weapons," a boy in a seat behind them muttered having overheard them. Of course, he was completely ignored.

"Yeah, he's acting really different, maybe something happened?" Yuka responded quietly.

"Maybe we should ask Akane?" Sayuri queried of her friend.

"Yeah, let's ask her during lunch." Yuka agreed, both of them nodded at that.

"Hey you two! Pay attention!" The balding teacher ordered, both jumped slightly and nodded, apologising.

On the other side of class, two complete idiots were having a conversation.

"I wonder if Alien-Ranma is going to try and take over the world, or just blow it up?" Hiroshi whispered over to Daisuke.

Daisuke replied with an equally ridiculous remark, "Maybe he'll give us some cute girls as gifts if he does conquer the world?"

Both drooled at that thought for a moment before Hiroshi replied again, "We'll have to remember to make good with the Alien." He said before being hit on the head by an eraser.

"Pay attention! The next person who ignores my lecture will be thrown out the window!" The balding teacher yelled out, clearly irritated as a vein bulged in his forehead.

Moments later Gosunkugi was ejected through a window.

Ranma let loose a powerful yawn as he sat down under his usual tree, pulling out his Bento lunch pail and setting it on his lap. He slowly ate from the overstuffed box for a few moments before Ukyo approached him, holding a Bento of her own in front of her.

"Hey Ranchan." Ukyo smiled at him, reminding him of Kasumi for some reason as she sat down next to him. She started to eat, and a moment later Ranma smiled lightly and resumed his lunch. They didn't notice as Ukyo leaned against Ranma, and he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, protectively.

Akane watched on, her left eye twitching, but the peculiars of the day still ran through her head, keeping her from simply storming up to them and whacking Ranma. She clenched her teeth and turned around with a huff, noticing that her two friends were there, presumably for a few minutes trying to get her attention.

"Akane? We wanted to ask, has anything happened to Ranma?" Sayuri asked, noticing they now had their friend's attention.

"Uh, I don't know?" Akane admitted, rubbing the back of her head with a sigh.

"Are you sure no one has used some kind of weird magic thing on him?" Yuka questioned, "Like the Amazons, or Ryoga, or someone else?"

"Uh..." Was Akane's eloquently phrased response, "I gotta go." she replied after a moment, then dashed away, heading off to find Nabiki.

It took a few minutes to locate the middle Tendo sister, who was sitting out of the way in the cafeteria. She was not doing anything of suspicious nature, apart from eating her lunch, which was still suspicious enough for Nabiki.

"Nabiki!" Akane shouted out, drawing her sister's attentions as she came up to her.

"Hm? What is it Akane?" Nabiki asked of her sister, mildly curious as to what she wanted.

"Have you seen Ranma today?" Akane asked, concern showing on her face.

"Yeah, at breakfast, like we do every day." Nabiki answered, causing Akane to become slightly irritated as a bead of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"That's not what I meant!" Akane yelled out before continuing calmly, "He's acting really weird today, it's bizarre. Do you have any idea what happened?"

Nabiki chewed on the end of her chopsticks for a moment before replying, "Nope."

Akane fell over with a small thud. She got back up and looked at her sister, irritated. "Nabiki! I need help!" Akane bemoaned.

"I'll find out what's happening, and I'll give you a family discount." Nabiki said as she returned her attention to her lunch.

Akane grew more sweat along her forehead, "Your so generous..." She said sarcastically. Nabiki only waved her off.

"Ranchan?" Ukyo asked of her fiancé, looking up with a peaceful, yet curious expression on her face.

"Hm?" Ranma replied, looking over at Ukyo while chewing a bit of food.

"Will... Will you protect me? If anyone wants to hurt me?" She asked, a slight, almost unnoticeable quiver in her voice.

He smiled at Ukyo. "Sure Ucchan, I'll be your bodyguard," Ranma promised her.

Just as those words rolled off his tongue, his eyes widened and dilated unblinkingly for just a moment before screwing tightly shut as he clutched his head. Next to him, Ukyo was experiencing the exact same effects.

_He felt himself crashing through wooden boards, noticing it was a roof he fell through. He landed with a crash around the debris._

_After a moment he let a groan escape his lips, he gripped the ground, feeling it give to his fingers... It was dirt, and grass... Inside a building? He pulled himself upright, and around him were flowers, quite a lot of them in fact._

_They were all growing in a large opening in the floorboards of a building, it was fairly run down but it was recognizable as a church._

"_Are you okay?" he heard a soft, feminine voice say. The sudden sound startled him and he quickly pulled himself onto his feet, taking a battle ready stance._

_Upon noticing it was merely a young woman, he relaxed as she watched him curiously. She had brown hair, curled into a ponytail that reached her mid back. And wore a long pink dress, and in her arm was a basket filled with flowers._

_He relaxed. She was just a flower girl, nothing to worry about. He nodded as he picked up his giant sword, and slipped it into the sheath on his back, the familiar weight allowing him to relax his guard completely._

"_I'm fine." He said calmly as he brushed off some debris from his clothing. He adjusted his shoulder guard, which had been knocked slightly lopsided._

"_What happened to you?" The woman asked curiously, looking up at the destroyed roof of the church, as she stood up._

_He looked upward, as the flower girl did. "I fell." He responded after a moment. This elicited a smile from his companion, at the obviousness of his answer._

"_My name is..." The woman said to him, as she turned her gaze to meet his. "Who are you?"_

_The answer from his blonde haired self he couldn't hear, but the woman heard it loud and clear._

"_My, my, a member of avalanche, and the girl that the boss wants. Must be our lucky day." came a smooth voice, causing him to quickly swing around to face the church's entrance, to see two men in suits at the doorway._

_He placed his hand on the hilt of his unusually large sword, and took a ready position. The front most agent smirked and put his hand under his vest, and pulled out a gun he leveled at His head._

_He swung around and grabbed the girl as he pushed off with his feet at the signal of the first shot. He danced ahead of the bullets by mere inches before reaching the cover of one of the church columns. The blond man placed the girl down onto her feet, leaping out and pulling his sword out in mid air, and ran toward the two Turks._

_He dodged and weaved rapidly, managing to dodge the bullets, and jumped up, closing the last few feet and bringing his weapon down, cleaving a bullet in half, and then slicing his blade into the agent's head. He let loose a pained grunt as three bullets hit him in the back. The agent let loose a final gurgle as he ripped his sword clean out, leaving a large gash as the agent fell over, dead._

_He brought his sword around at the second Turk, severing his head clean off from his neck. The head fell backward to the ground as the neck let loose a small spurt of blood before the body followed._

_He panted, and groaned from the pain of his injury, not noticing as the flower girl approached him._

"_Your hurt." She said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. She took her other hand and retrieved a staff with a large green sphere in a slot on the top, the sphere glowed oddly with energy flowing through it constantly._

_She moved the tip of the quarterstaff near his wounds and closed her eyes, the sphere glowing brightly. The blood stopped from the wounds as the three bullets were ejected, landing on the ground with three distinct clicks, then the wounds pulled back together, sealing up leaving unmarred skin._

_The blond man rubbed the now healed wounds tentatively and turned to her, "Why were they after you?"_

"_I don't know." She admitted, looking at the bodies sadly, "Thanks for protecting me."_

"_Don't worry about them, I'll be your bodyguard." He promised her._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Arrogantly presented by Vex The Warlord

- -

First thing's first, I may as well discontinue the little snippet I usually put here, in favor of more traditional Author's Notes.

I finally got over my Writer's block for this chapter, and the newer chapters will likely be far quicker. Don't hold me to that though...

I've set up a Forum, the address is in my profile, currently being used as my homepage.

- -

_They should be- "Ranma.", it ... getting late and- "Ranma!", absence ... be ... _"Ranma!!!"

Akane found herself suddenly on the grass, holding herself up with her arms, and looking up at Ranma, now quite conscious. And just out of the bottom of her eyes, she noticed Ukyo blink her eyes back to normal as well.

Ranma swept his eyes over Akane, openly showing her fear at him... Or rather, whatever he was turning into... Or had already become...

His cold, stormy blue eyes shifted focus from his Tendo fiancée as he relaxed his stance. He looked toward Ukyo, she was still sitting, unlike him, and looking up at him, somehow her eyes seemed... different... Somehow.

"Ranchan?" Ukyo asked, very unsure of everything. She was acknowledged with a nod as Ranma fell back, pressing his back against the trunk of the tree and crossing his arms over his chest.

He let his eyelids droop shut as he released a sigh. What the hell was happening to him?

Ukyo looked up at her fiancé, and back at Akane. She was calming down, but still completely on edge. For some reason, this behaviour from Ranma didn't frighten her, or even surprise her... Which in itself frightened and surprised her.

She stood up, and immediately lost her balance, wobbling and starting to fall, until caught around the waist by Ranma, who lifted her back up onto her feet. Why did she lose her balance? That had never happened before.

Akane watched the two; Ukyo seemed to be acting weird, too. What happened? And for that matter, _when_ did it happen? And how could she stop it? So many questions were running through her head, and the most prominent among them was "So have you finally dropped your act Foul Sorcerer?!", ...Wait.

Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School! And he would defeat the Dark Sorcerer Saotome today, and free his fierce Akane and Pig Tailed Goddess!

Tatewaki Kuno, The captain of the Kendo team, and resident idiot of the Nerima Ward... Why does he always have to deal with him no less then twice a day? Ranma internally groaned at this as the aforementioned moron arrived.

Kuno struck forward with his blade, and Ranma snatched it right out of his hands, and broke it over his skull with the flat end, effectively sending him to sleep. Ranma caught him by the collar as he fell forward, planning to simply dump him off in the nurse's office as he headed to class, speaking of which, what time was it? He looked around to see... Noone was around, lunch was over.

Ranma released another sigh at his tardiness and dragged Kuno along. To his side was Ukyo, softly blushing, and Akane was finally recovering and scrambled off to follow.

Of course being that this day was going too smoothly with nothing odd happening, fate decided to shake things up just a bit.

"Ranma! Why aren't you in class?" They heard. Shifting to the side they saw Hinako, in her younger form looking at them. But, without waiting for a response, she pulled out a coin, and-

"Happo Five-Yen Satsu!" Resonated throughout the hallway.

Ranma quickly heaved forward, slamming Kuno into the path of fire and spun off to the side, a smirk starting on his face as he paused for just a second. He took a few steps forward then launched himself off the wall at Hinako.

Kuno withered away as his Ki drained, but regained conciousness in mid air, but lost it as his weak body hit the ground. Hinako turned and thinking quickly, she set her hands in front of her in a familiar position, and let loose a chunk of her gained ki. "Happo No Yen Coin Return!"

Ranma crossed his arms and pulled his legs up in mid air, taking the impact as well as possible, and bounced off the wall he slammed against, heading around the corner. This little scene pulled Hinako's attentions completely toward him as she began to follow, leaving Kuno, Akane and Ukyo alone. Akane sighed and grabbed Kuno by the collar and started dragging him again.

"I hope Ranma doesn't get drained." Ukyo commented before following, forgetting completely about class. Leaving Akane staring, and wondering, just what the hell happened to them anyway?

Ranma let an arrogant smirk grace his face as he bounced down the hallway, Hinako hot on his trail. He dodged a drain attack and turned to look back at his English teacher in midair, blowing a raspberry at her, and eliciting a twitch.

Ranma flipped around and slammed his hands onto the ground, then pushed into a back flip, which degraded into a series of them before he slammed his feet on a wall. He pushed off once more, dodging another drain and hitting an adjacent corner, through the turn in the hallway.

He made way quickly before Hinako got to the corner and could start trying to absorb once more. Of course all of the noise was alerting the students in the adjacent classrooms... It was so unfortunate they stuck their heads out just when Hinako drained...

"Ready for practice team!" A boy in full Kendo armor said, raising his practice boken up into the air, he was Mujaki, Tatewaki Kuno's vice-captain. Since his captain was missing at the time of practice, which was not all that uncommon, he was to take over.

Mujaki sliced down, as did the other six boys in the simple room, but they only managed to get through that one practice slice before the low periodic booming sound grew as it passed by, and burst through the door.

Ranma's eyes narrowed coldly and he lept forward, using Mujaki's head as a springboard then out through the adjacent door. Hinako charged in afterwards and partially drained the unbalanced fool, then trampled over him as he fell.

The six kendoists looked back at the exited door, then at their acting captain. Who managed to pull his head up, and glared, "That was-" He was interrupted as his face was forced back into the ground as Ukyo walked over him, calmly, unlike Ranma or Hinako.

She left slowly, well at least comparatively, but leaving a slightly dazed look upon the six watchers. Their leader grumbled and pulled himself up once more, "That was Ranma Saotome! The glorious Blue Thunder's arch nemesis! We must defeat him in the name of our leader!"

The six kendoists nodded and took a soldier's positions with their bokens at the ready, while Mujaki pulled himself up, and charged forward, to be followed by the six.

Ranma bounced along the corridors of the school, a smirk gracing his face as he had fun. He twisted around in midair to avoid Hinako's attempt to drain him, and stalled on one wall for a moment, before launching straight up, well at least up for him. Through an open classroom door, stopped in the middle for a moment, then ran over to the wall, yanked open one of the wall panels, and went back out into the hallway. Hinako, who just arrived in the classroom growled as she spied Ranma's escape before spinning around and running out to pursue him once more.

The Band class just stared. Until of course the conductor raised his fist with a grin on his face, and declared out, "This is perfect! We finally get a chance to practice our Chase Music! Okay let's go!"

The other members of the Band Club, or Acrobatic Marching Band Club, cheered, grabbed their varying musical instruments and rushed out to follow their leader, to join the chase.

Ranma blinked in avid curiosity as he heard some music and spun around in midair to catch a look back, narrowly dodging another attempt to drain him. Damn... A lot of people were chasing him... Hinako was immediately behind him, then there were those Kendo nut cases behind his teacher, behind them was... was that guy pushing a piano? Looked like a whole marching band... And, it looks like Ukyo was at the end.

Ranma kicked off again with the ground, and blinked as he saw Hinako gain a look of shock. He spun around to see what it was.

"Okay girls! The Ranma Saotome fanclub is now in session!" A girl said happily as she stood up in front of a small group of girls, all of whom obviously members of said fanclub. Behind her was a large wall scroll of Ranma, jumping forward, in fact all around the room were some posters, where they got them was anyone's guess, although most would guess Nabiki... And they'd be correct.

"Now then let us-" The fanclub president started, when the wall behind her seemed to explode, causing her to fall forward.

Ranma recovered from the abrupt crash by pushing himself off the floor with his hands, flipping over his fan girls and taking off with a dash on the other side, yanking open the door and rushing through it.

The rest of the chase rushed through the room, as the girls sat in shock, until they recovered, and emitting a squeal the pitch of which was attainable only by teenage fan girls and dolphins, they rushed off following the object of their affections.

Ranma understandably lost himself in thoughts for a moment... He had a fanclub?! That was a boost to his ego... And kinda creepy at the same time...

Of course during this whole, three seconds of time that he was dazed and unaware the water fountain in front of him, exploded, obscuring his view of the second wall he'd crash through today.

Ranma shook her head, and found herself on top of a small pile of guys, she took a quick look around finding the walls eerily similar, but opposite of the last room, covered with picture of her female side... But that would mean...

Ranma twitched once then took off, allowing those guys to get drained by Hinako; soon after they'd probably be chasing him too... A lot of people seemed to be chasing him...

Ranma looked back for a moment, and managed to smash head first into a highly conveniently placed kettle of warm water, transforming him back into his more male form.

As our protagonist made his way through the school, he managed to add several sports teams, as well as Principle Kuno to this gigantic chase scene.

Ranma burst through the double doors of the school and stalled in the middle of the court yard of the school, he turned around to look, checking on the status of the craziness. Unfortunately Hinako had made it far closer then he had assumed.

"Happo-" Hinako managed out as time seemed to slow down for Ranma, by a bizarre twist of fate a memory began to stir within him, and an instant later, just as Hinako's chi tugged at his, it sparked open.

Ranma's eyes opened up completely as his aura flared massively, siphoning off towards Hinako, and an identical aura flared around her as a pained scream echoed from her throat. Images flashed before her eyes, and sound taunted her ears as she experienced what Ranma was.

_Crap!_

_That was his first thought as the alarms started up alerting everyone to their presence._

"_Shit! Everyone run!" The big guy cursed out before taking off. The two other guys took off as well, as did the last red headed woman._

_He blinked for a moment before spinning around and running down the corridor as the numerous guards all poured into the room._

_How the heck was he supposed to escape from these guys?! He couldn't fight them all!_

_He put a little burst of speed into his sprint, trying to pull away. A guard appeared out of a side corridor, in front of him, luckily he sliced through the guard with his sword and kept on going, without being forced to stop._

_The leader turned and busted through a door, several shots were heard from it before the door was sealed again._

_Unfortunately this did not help the blonde haired protagonist, as he still had many guards on his tail. He looked back and forth for something to help, then dodged a shot from one of the guard's guns._

_They burst through a set of double doors onto a bridge. This opportunity was taken advantage of by the two other men with our hero, who lept off, grabbed a pole and slid down and out of sight._

"_Lucky jerks..." The red haired woman in front of him muttered, then spun off down another path of the bridge._

_He let loose a sigh as he was left solo, and his eyes widened as he came to a dead end, the bridge ended abruptly, and there was nothing but a free fall nearby. He spun around and squinted at the horde of guards behind him, as he pulled his sword out and readied himself, he had no choice._

_He cleaved through two guards, then blasted another off the bridge with a bolt of lightning._

_He fought them fo__r several minutes; they seemed to be never ending as he slashed through them, burnt them, and electrocuted them. All the while his mind worked, trying to f__igure out a way out of this._

_That was it! He kicked a guard in the face, snapping his neck thoroughly, he slashed through several guards then stepped back, purposely onto the edge. He let himself fall back and snatched the dead guard by the uniform, pulling the body off with him._

_The remaining guards looked over the side, it was far down, there's no way he'd survive..._

_Under the bridge, Cloud was hanging by a cable, his sword imbeded into the metal, and holding onto the dead guard. Now all he had to do was wait for a bit._

_Sometime later, he flipped himself up onto the now deserted bridge, and set the corpse down, he yanked the uniform off and kicked the body off, to dispose of it._

_Then, he simply leisurely walked out in the guard uniform, too easy..._

Meanwhile, in reality there was an extraordinary sight, as Ranma and Hinako were covered in two massive, connected auras. Both seemed to be unconscious, and both looked bizarre.

Ranma's body seemed to be transparent, as at the same time, a ghostly figure was in the same position he was, only this man had spiky blonde hair, and seemed to be wearing armor.

Meanwhile Hinako's hair seemed to streak itself blonde, starting at the roots, working it's way down to the tips. It started to spike out into locks, which looked vaguely similar to Ranma's dopple ganger's hair, although due to the sheer amount of it most of it remained obedient to gravity, except for some of the locks in the front. Her eyes seemed to glow as they changed from their normal blue, to a glowing green blue.

Ranma and Hinako regained consciousness at the same time, their auras abruptly dying off, their eyes closing for a moment before reopening, aware once more.


End file.
